Dark Side songfic - Oneshot
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: He had called her 'Mudblood'. What had he been thinking? How to say he was sorry?


Dark Side

He was now regretting saying what he had – but that Potter and his pals had almost, only almost mad him. How could he gain her friendship back? He would be happy to be her friend again, for nothing more but to just have her back in his life – his ever increasing dark life. As he entered the Slytherin Common Room, he walked past all of the armchairs and sofas, straight to the desk right at the back, under the one window there was in the dungeon room. Sitting down, shoving his bag underneath with his foot, one hand dragged a pile of parchment towards him, the other plucked a quill from the pot full of them and loaded it with ink from the well on the desk. He then set about penning her a letter, telling her just what he felt.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am._

He paused and thoughts of the good old times, the times before they had come to Hogwarts, before they had been placed in their respective Houses. He continued to write, letting the flow of ink onto parchment ease his fears and doubts.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Could she love him? Knowing how now his mind and heart of hearts were being more and more drawn to the Dark Arts, now most of the Slytherins of their year were eager to join the Dark Lord's Death Eaters upon leaving the school. The pull was magnetic. He could feel it now, with Malfoy and the others sitting just behind him, within ear shot.

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am._

He had no idea how he would cope without her, but guessed he would have to do so now. He could only hope she would still see that young, just turned 11 year old under that tree by the river and not the darkened soul he had become since arriving at Hogwarts. His mother's death hadn't helped – but she was there for him then. He needed her to remind him of the better days, then they were new friends, his mother was alive.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

He couldn't write more, everything he felt was now on paper, but he knew he had more he wanted her to know so decided to call it a night. The fire had dwindled low as he had written, so he packed his things away and went to bed, thoughts of what had happened that day still playing in his mind.

The next day, the worse possible thing Severus could imagine happened. She was now with Potter, kissing, holding hands, Potter carrying her books – that had been his job. Seething by the time dinner came, he was seething so rushed to eat at the House Table then rush to the library to finish penning the letter.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? Ohh.._

Who was he kidding? Himself, that's who as she would never come back and stay with him now. Love him? Pah! What a joke! He shoved the letter back into his bag as the bell rang signalling the start of afternoon lessons, so he went on with his day, the letter weighing the bag down on his slender shoulder.

Later, once alone in the Common Room with his thoughts, he re-read his penmanship, sneering at what was written. Once he had finished he balled it up with one hand and threw it into the nearest fire, watching the parchment unfurl as it burnt.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

**The song 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson, I do not own the rights to them, just borrowing them to have fun with. Ditto with JK Rowling's characters.**


End file.
